Peroxides have been proven effective for oral cosmetic purposes, such as tooth whitening, as well as for the treatment gingivitis, sensitivity, cavities and periodontitis. Hydrogen peroxide is widely known and used for its tooth whitening effects in strips. However, problems of poor compatibility with other components and low stability for long-term storage make hydrogen peroxide difficult to use in other oral care compositions, in particular toothpastes and gels.
It is well known that hydrogen peroxide readily decomposes to form water and oxygen over time and increases in temperature accelerate this decomposition. After production, oral care products often sit in hot warehouses or on store shelves allowing time for gas evolution. Gas produced during decomposition can cause swelling and bursting of tubes containing hydrogen peroxide, even if the composition contains a relatively low level of hydrogen peroxide. Despite the need to release gas produced within the tube, current caps for oral care products are not vented.
The buildup of undesirably high internal pressures during storage can cause leakage, leaving product on the outside of both the tube and the cap. Furthermore, even if tubes do not burst during storage, the internal pressure can cause self-dispensing when consumers open the tube for the first time. When products self-dispense, they often overflow uncontrollably and create a mess for consumers and cause a loss of product. While many consumers like the oral care benefits that hydrogen peroxide provides, they do not enjoy opening a new box of an oral care composition to find that the tube has leaked or exploded. Consumers complain that leaking tubes create a mess on their hands and on their countertops.
As such, there is a need for an improved cap that allows gas to vent from the tube while capturing overflowing product.